


Xenochildren: Cave Exploration

by arizonia1



Series: Xenochildren [9]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Implied Nudity, Reyn is Forever an Idiot, Spelunking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having Fiora protest the idea, Shulk and Reyn wander off to Tephra cave unattended. SPOILER FREE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenochildren: Cave Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This was a highly requested idea I noticed, so I finally got around to it.
> 
> Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora are all about 14-15, Dunban is about 26-27

_Xenochildren: Cave Exploration_  
  
Fiora told them. She’s told them so many times. Yet, Shulk and Reyn are off to Tephra Cave once more. That place is riddled with creatures just waiting to kill the boys and do Bionis knows what to them. Due to not being particularly strong, and having a temporary ban on using knives for combat because Dunban nearly lost an eye, Fiora is forced to wait outside the cave for the boys to emerge again. A nearby Defence Force soldier is at least keeping her company, even though she should be looking for the boys.   
  
Inside Tephra Cave itself, Reyn and Shulk are just now approaching the Caterpile Nest after barely avoiding a Willow Bunniv. Shulk hadn’t been paying much attention at first but he started screaming when the Cellar Bugworm emerged from it’s burrow.   
  
Reyn quickly covers his friend’s mouth and smushes the smaller boy into his chest so he doesn’t have to look at the caterpiles.   
  
“Are you trying to get us killed!?” Reyn asks in a harsh whisper. He didn’t really expect an answer as Shulk merely muffled a response.   
  
The redhead sighs as he slowly backs up into the wall of the cavern so he can shuffle around the bugs with the blond still hugged close to him. Sure, they both have weapons on them, but they’re nowhere near strong enough to even beat the tiny Cute Caterpiles… maybe.   
  
After finally getting past the mother, Reyn lets go of his friend.   
  
“Oy, Shulk.” He says as the blond starts walking away as he grabs his hammer. “I’m going to aggro one of the babies, I want to see if I can beat it.”   
  
Shulk shudders maddly. “W-why would you do that? Y-you know I hate those things.”   
  
“I… I know. But, I can’t get any stronger if I don’t beat things up.”   
  
A sigh. “Go ahead, I’m not fighting it.”   
  
Reyn grins like an idiot before leaning down and grabbing a rock. Quickly, and with decent force he throws it and clocks the bug on the head. At first it goes towards Shulk, but thankfully the redhead learned his Talent Art not long ago that keeps an enemy’s attention on him for a short time while he attacks it. Happily he jabs the caterpile with the spear bit on the top of his weapon. This is finally his chance to show off a cool art he learned from his friend Andreas.   
  
“Alright Shulk.” He says as he shuffles away as to not accidentally aggro any more bugs. “Watch this! Bone Upper!”   
  
The young boy demonstrated to his friend that he is perfectly capable of uppercutting a monster and not hurt himself. He followed it up with another art he called ‘Hammer Beat’. The monster shook it off though and started rolling up to charge at the redhead. Knowing he wouldn’t actually be able to win, Reyn started running away and grabbed Shulk by the arm on the way.   
  
“What happened to you being the brave one!?” Shulk asks as he tries to keep up.   
  
Reyn let’s out a worried laugh. “You forget you’re the smart one! I ain’t dying because I made a bug angry!”   
  
After a little bit of running, Shulk and Reyn managed to get away from the caterpile as well as avoid a couple brogs as they entered the Mag Mel Ruins. Reyn usually came here with random Defence Force soldiers to get used to it as he’s thinking of joining the force in two or so years. Shulk, on the other hand, really only came here to study it.   
  
The two made their way up to the upper half of the ruins to make their way to the path that leads out to the Bionis’ Knee. They pass by quite a few soldiers on their way and are warned not to make too much noise beyond here as the monsters will only aggro if they’re loud. Reyn salutes proudly and Shulk merely nods.   
  
A few minutes later and it was Reyn’s turn to scream as they ended up encountering some arachnos. Quickly Shulk hops onto his friend’s back just to clamp his hands over his mouth.   
  
“Just keep walking, you can scream later.” The blond says as he feels the redhead’s arms hook under his knees to keep him balanced as he nods.   
  
Quietly the older boy steps around the numerous arachnids scattered about as they continue their trek. Hopefully they’ll get to where they want to be before the sun disappears outside for Fiora. Last thing they need is Dunban worrying about them because his sister returns later than anticipated.   
  
After a little bit more walking the duo reach Tephra Cavern and jump into the small lake below to shave off a little bit of time.   
  
“Are we almost there Reyn?” Shulk timidly asks.   
  
Reyn nods as he and Shulk wade out of the lake to continue walking towards their destination. His mother took him there once long ago and he vaguely knew the way but didn’t remember exactly what it looked like. He gently grasps Shulk’s hand in own and continues along the path past another few small nests of Worker Arachnos and their egg pods before they reach the last little incline to their destination.   
  
“Alright Shulk, you ready to see this!?” Reyn asks excitedly.   
  
Shulk nods enthusiastically as he and his friend reach the top of incline and see the gentle glow of Vilia Lake. Happily the two boys rush down to the water, stripping themselves of any and all clothes before splashing into the water. Thankfully most of the monsters of this area didn’t really pay the boys any mind lest they attacked first. The water near the center of the lake was just deep enough for the two of them to perform underwater acrobatics and be their usual goofy selves. Of course Reyn stole a few looks at Shulk due to them both not wearing any clothes for this little swim, but he wouldn’t say anything.   
  
Their fun was cut a little short though as they heard something croaking behind them. They turn slowly around being screaming bloody murder at the sight of the Gluttonous Eugen behind them, basically breathing down their necks. Quickly the blond latches onto his friend as he tries to swim far enough away so the brog would stop following them. After exiting the water Shulk just barely had enough time to grab Reyn’s hammer from the ground so it wouldn’t be left behind as the two escaped their pursuer. Their clothes were another story though…   
  
After about five minutes of running Reyn finally slowed down and let Shulk off his shoulders, nearly out of breath. He could see they had managed to get back to Tephra Cavern in his adrenaline induced panic. On the upper edge of the cavern he can hear someone clear their throat. Both boys look up and gulp.   
  
Dunban was glaring down at them, Monado in hand. “You two are in _so much trouble._ "

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, I know Reyn uses a gunlance, but this is basically the origin story of where he got "Hammer Beat" from as I don't actually think it makes sense for him to have learned that after learning how to use the lance.  
> 2\. I kept it at G because the nudity is a minor detail and mostly just played for laughs  
> 3\. Yes, Dunban is fucking pissed at those two.


End file.
